Field
Described embodiments pertain in general to media content, and in particular to sharing media content.
Description of the Related Art
Through the use of the Internet, the viewing of videos has become a popular activity. Videos watched range from videos made by amateurs to movies made by professional studios. One aspect of video watching is that it is a private activity because a viewer typically has to devote all his attention to the video to be able to understand its content. Therefore, there is a minimal amount of human interaction while watching a video.